Fantastic Four
by Supergleekspider
Summary: "We were exposed to radioactive cosmic energy." 4 friends, 4 extraordinary powers, 1 fantastic adventure. When the world needs a hero, we'll get four. AU!Faberrittana Fantastic Four. Faberry and Brittana, established Faberry. Eventual Brittana.
1. To Our Future

Chapter 1

**I love you people! I just got out of the shower, check my e-mail, and guess what 5 NEW MESSAGES WITHIN 2 HOURS AND GROWING!**

**Now I want to clear up why I made the character choices that I did:**

**_Rachel_: Very smart and optimistic like Reed. **

**_Quinn_: Now I thought about this a lot, there is a method to my madness. There are a few reasons why I choose her to be the human torch, one is unlike in the films, Johnny is blonde. Another is she can have a temper, yes I know santana has a bigger one but this choice will make sense when I explain Santana. I see Quinn and Santana's relationship to be like a Johnny and Ben type of relationship. And Johnny is my favorite Fantastic four member and Quinn is my favorite glee character. **

_**Brittany**_**: She is calm and doesn't really perfer violence like Sue. May not be the smartest, but is pretty wise and careful.**

_**Santana**_**: Ben has a big temper, a lot like Santana. Brittany and Santana kind of have a Ben and Sue relationship. Whenever Santana wants to explode Brittany is always the one to calm her down and hold her back, a lot like what Sue does to Ben. Her and Alicia are the only ones who keep him sane.**

**So without further ado here is the first chapter of Fantastic Four! Hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

Rachel Berry was a scientist, one of the world's smartest scientists at that. Her life was going pretty well for the most part as far as she is concerned, She has the best girlfriend, who was always there for her even though she can be a bit of a hot head, her best friend was also supporting her throughout her carrer and she was planning her biggest project yet. She was going to travel into space to study a cosmic cloud in order to find cures to diseases and hopefully prevent them as was. But there was one small thing that she needed in order for it to work.

Money.

That's right, Rachel Berry was the world's most BROKE scientist. Now don't get it wrong she wasn't homeless broke, she just didn't have the money to start any good projects anytime soon, which leads her here with her best friend, Santana Lopez, and her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, outside of the building of the Jesse St. James in New York City. Things were pretty complicated between Rachel and Jesse, for starters Jesse was Rachel's dick ex-boyfriend back in high school who cheated on her over and over again, Needless to say Quinn wasn't very fond of him. Quinn did have to tolerate him however because her sister, Brittany, worked for him and she warned Quinn not to screw this up for her.

That was the reason why Santana didn't like him, besides the fact that he was a dick to Rachel. Santana has always liked Brittany, in a more than friend sort of way, like a girlfriend sort of way, They were friends though and that was something that Santana had to deal with. She just couldn't stand that Jesse had always hit on her time and time again, and Brittany seemed to go along with it. Wheter or not if it was real or if it was just to keep her job is something that Santana didn't know or that she didn't want to know.

"Typical of Jesse St. James to build a 30 foot statue of himself." Santana says as she, Rachel and Quinn stare up at the statue.

"Well, It's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness. Yeah, you're right, it's pretty typical." Rachel says.

"Yeah, good thing it ain't working." Quinn says as she puts her arm around her girlfriend.

"What are we doing here Rach? This guy's fast food strip mall science." Santana says as the three make their way to the building.

"Yeah, that and he's a dick." Quinn says.

"He's not a dick, babe." Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Ok maybe he can be a dick at times, but he's not that bad he's just a little larger than life."

"I'm not liking this idea." Santana says as she stops, making the other two stop with her. Rachel turns to her.

"Look, this isn't our only stop in case you forgot." Santana still looks unconvinced. "Come on San, How many times have I asked you to do something you possibly could not do?"

"5 times." Santana puts her hand in Rachel's face before walking off. Rachel is still looking in the direction Santana was in a moment ago.

"I had it at 4."

"Well this makes 5!" Santana shouts back as Quinn and Rachel follow her into the building.

* * *

"My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm, born on solar winds, might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Rachel started her presentation with a 3d holographic model of space. Quinn and Santana were currently in the back of the room listening to Rachel make her presentation.

"In six weeks," Rachel picks up the remote and clicks it causing an orange cloud to come up on screen. "Another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass earths orbit. A study conducted in space can fudamentaly advance our knowledge about our structure of the human genome. It could cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-"

"Turn it off, please." Jesse interrupts her.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully."

"Oh I think you have. Same old Rachel, always stretching reaching for the stars, with the weight of the world on her back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they?" Jesse throws a magazine on the table in front of Rachel showing her face and in big bold yellow letters the word 'Bankrupt' underneath.

"You remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together. Well that's what I was about to explain." Rachel presses another button and a diagram of a spce station shows up.

"The storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Rachel finishes and Jesse turns on the lights.

"So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?" Jesse says. Rachel and Santana give each other a look and Quinn is just glaring at Jesse, He wasn't supposed to know that. Jesse just laughs at the girls' expressions.

"That's my job, to stay a step ahead and know what others don't."

"I can't take this." Quinn says walking over to Rachel.

"Quinn this is business, just go with it." Rachel says to her girlfriend.

"She's right Quinn, It is just business." Brittany says from behind and Santana's breath is caught in her throat.

"Hey sis, I didn't know you'd be here." Quinn says walking over to Brittany.

"Great, one more thing he's got." Santana mumbles, but it's loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Just be cool, you'll be fine, trust me." Rachel says to her. She knows that Santana likes Brittany more that a friend. Rachel's pretty sure that Brittany likes her back, Brittany and Rachel were very close friends, they have been ever since she met Quinn back in high school. Brittany actually had a part of gettin Quinn and Rachel together.

"Hey." Brittany smiles to Santana.

"H-Hey. What's up?" Santana says to Brittany.

"Way to act cool, dude." Quinn says to Santana.

"This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" Jesse asks.

"No, not at all." They both say at the same time.

"Good, because you're abou to hear the great Rachel Berry ask me for help." Jesse says while walking over to Brittany, holding her hand. Santana rolls her eyes. "You made the folks at MIT seem like a junior high science fair so, excuse me while I savor the moment." Rachel sighs.

"You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair pecent of any applications-"

"The number's 75. And it's applications and penance." Jesse says cutting her off.

"What about our first born?" Quinn asks. Rachel knew she wasn't supposed to, but she could help be smile at her girlfriend.

"Oh, c'mon. 25% of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it? Maybe you can finally pay off your morgage on the Baxter Building." Jesse sticks out hi hand. "Deal?" Rachel puts her hand out to meet his and they shake hands.

"Well, then to our future. Together, Funny how things turn out isn't it?" Jesse says looking at Santana, while putting his arm around Brittany.

"Hillarious."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!1**

**Woho! First chapter! Hope people like this. I'm suprised at the amount of people who like the idea, Any Artists out there who want to make the faberrittana fantstic four poster please feel free, I'll love you forever.**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Cosmic Storm

Chapter 2

**Thank You so much guys for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! Keep it up I like reviews1**

**I Own Nothing, Deal with it. (That came off mean, I don't want to come off as mean because I love you guys and I shouldn't be mean to you and... This has gone on way too long.)**

* * *

Six weeks later the crew is ready for the big space mission that would change the world as they knew it. After much argument between Quinn and Santana, Quinn would be flying the ship to the space station and Santana would be going out to get a sample of the cosmic storm that would pass.

"Captain on the bridge!" Santana hears a voice and stands straight up and looks ahead, unbeknownst to her, Quinn was the one who shouted and took a picture of Santana.

"Digital camera: $254, Memory stick: $59, the look on your face when she finds out she isn't flying the ship: Priceless." Quinn says walking in the room wearing a skin tight blue and black suit. Rachel is just staring at her girlfriend with a smile on her face and Quinn looks over at her and winks, causing Rachel to chuckle and look back at her laptop. Santana on the other hand isn't amused. she walks over to Quinn and puts her hands on the colar of Quinn's suit, instead of hurting her however she just zips the colar.

"Aw, thank you you're sweet." Quinn says.

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Ms. Blonde Ambition. I don't know if I'm supposed to be flying or doing 'Swan Lake' in these suits, I mean who the hell came up with these?" Santana says holding up her suit.

"Jesse did." Brittany begins as she enters the room. "The suit acts as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Santana is staring at Brittany's body. She doesn't realize how long she is staring at her for until Quinn pulls her out of her thoughts.

"See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool." Quinn says as Rachel hands everyone the suits that will go over the blue suits each with their names on them.

* * *

The crew arrived at the station with little problems. Jesse has been flirting and getting handsy with Brittany the whole time, and Santana was grateful she was sitting up front with Quinn because if she was back there with Jesse she's pretty sure that she would have broken one of the windows and threw him out into the depths of space.

"ETA until cosmic event: nine hours." Jesse says as they walk through the space station. Him, Santana and Brittany are walking ahead and Quinn and Rachel are in the back.

"Hey, come here I want to show you something." Rachel stops Quinn and pulls her to the window.

"What's up, babe?" Quinn asks.

"Just look, isn't it beautiful?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah it is." Quinn says as Rachel kisses her. "I'm guessing you're opposed to sex in space, huh?"

"Not entirely opposed. Maybe next time." Rachel says as she and Quinn catch up with the group.

* * *

When everyone gets to the center of the space station everyone goes to do their respective jobs.

"We can moniter the cloud's approch and observe the tests from here." Brittany says following Jesse.

"Is it safe?" Santana asks and Rachel walks up to her.

"The shields on the station should protect us."

"Should?"

"What's the matter Santana? Getting a little paranoid?" Jesse asks as he walks up to the pair.

"Let's start loading those samples" Rachel says before Santana replies to Jesse's comment. "Get your suit ready San." Santana reveals her blue suit before walking to the portal.

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Jesse shouts at Santana before turning to Rachel. "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab, field work never really suited you. Trust me I should know."

"Okay, Listen up. She does the talking, I do the walking, Got it Jesse St. Douche?"

"So take a walk Satan. Actually I have to borrow Brittany for a moment if you don't mind." Jesse say winking at Santana before making his way over to Brittany. Santana goes to attack but Rachel holds her back.

"Santana, don't. Later. C'mon, let's go." Santana makes her way over to where Quinn is and Rachel headed over to where she could moniter the cloud.

* * *

"Oh my god. You're trying to get with my sister aren't you?" Quinn asks while perparing Santana's space suit.

"No, of course not, it's strictly business."

"Yeah, well your eyes say differently, don't they?"

"Hey, the heart wants what it wants."

"Wow Dr. Phil, that's deep." Quinn says as she gets the samples. "Well in all seriousness, I can tell you care for her, and I know she likes you back. I know were at eachother's throats a lot but the truth is I like you, and I know you would be a lot better for my sister than a jackass like St. James. So I say, go for it."

"Wow, Uh, thanks." Santana says as Quinn pats her shoulder.

"No problem. Now don't wander off buddie." Quinn walks over to the control panal and types in a code.

_'Securing Air-lock chamber'_ The computer voice says. Quinn walks back over and salutes at Santana before givng her a thumbs up as the window door closes between them. Santana gives a thumbs up back as she turns to the portal which opens up revealing outer space.

* * *

"Suprised I agreed to Rachel's proposal?" Jesse asks Brittany as she walks down a flight of stairs to meet Jesse.

"I understand the business reasons"

"Yeah. Brittany, every man dreams of meeting a girl he can give the world to. In my case that's not just a metaphor." Jesse says as he opens the stations sheild so that they could see the planet earth underneath.

Brittany couldn't help but smile, but a part of her wished that Santana had said and done that to her.

* * *

Rachel is sitting by herself by where she can moderate the mission. She opens a book and begins to read when she hears a beeping. She looks up to the screen and wht she sees shocks her.

"That can't be right." She says while standing up to get a better look at the screen.

_'Event threshold in T minus nine minutes fourty seven seconds.'_

"That's impossible, it should be seven hours." Rachel looks at the digital clock with fear as it counts down slowly.

* * *

"We've known eachother two years now." Jesse tells Brittany.

"It's been a good two years Jesse, the company has accomplished so much."

"Yes of course, the company. But you see I've come to realize that all the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with." Brittany looks at him confused.

"Uhm.."

"I've lived my whole life, unafraid of taking big steps. Now it's time to take the biggest step of all."

"Jesse.."

"I have four words." Jesse says while pulling out a ring.

"Jesse...I..uh.."

"Four words that will change our lives forever."

"The Cloud Is Accelerating!" Rachel yells interrupting them.

_"Note to self: Thank Rachel later."_ Brittany thinks as she runs over to Rachel.

"We have minutes until it hits, not hours. Jesse that storm is deadly we need to abort." Rachel tells Jesse.

"Get a grip Rachel! We didn't come all this way to loose our nerve at the first glitch, just close the shields."

"Santana is till out there!"

"So reel her in. We came here to do a job so let's do it quickly." Jesse says and Rachel runs off.

"Jesse! Rachel's right we have less than six minutes!"

* * *

"Santana! You need to get inside now!" Rachel yells into her microphone as she heads over to the portal.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"I'm not done aranging your flowers yet Berry."

"Santana, turn around!" Santana turns around and sees the cosmic storm approching fast. She looks over to where Quinn and Rachel are standing inside the space station.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it."

"Santana You gotta jump! It's the only way!" Quinn says.

Santana jumps off the platform, barely missing a cosmic blast.

* * *

"What are doing!?" Brittany asks Jesse.

"Closing the shields."

"You Can't Just Leave Them Out There!"

"Watch me!" Jesse says coldly and Brittany turns to run to her friends.

"You can't help them any more than I can!"

"I can try!" Brittany runs off.

Jesse hesitates before deciding to close the shield, with Brittany barely getting underneath

* * *

Brittany is running down the corrider when she stops and sees Santana out running, or floating, the cosmic cloud.

"Come on Santana! You got this!" Quinn shouts as Santana gets closer to the portal.

"OK Quinn, get ready to close the portal." Rachel tells Quinn, and she goes, not willing to leave her girlfriend's side.

Santana was almost inside the station when she was hit with a cosmic blast. She flys inside the portal, grunting as she hits the window.

* * *

Back in the main station, Jesse gets to close to the controls and is hit with electricity when the shield controls go haywire.

* * *

The space stationwas now completly covered in cosmic energy. Rachel watches Santana collapse before she sees cosmic energy make it's way through the sealed portal.

"AHHHH!" Rachel screams as she was hit by a cosmic blast.

"RACHEL! AHHHHHHHHH!" Quinn tries to make her way to Rachel but was also hit by cosmic radiation.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany also screams as she is hit with a blast of cosmic radiation.

The four of them get continuously blasted with cosmic radiation for what seemed like hours. They all eventually passed out.

* * *

**Okay, Once again Thank You soooooooo much for the reviews and favorites. Thanks for reading! Tell your Friends! Please Review! Stay Smiling!**


	3. Prepare for the Fantastic

Chapter 3

**Thanks you guys again for all the reviews and favorites!**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

_'Beep...beep...beep'_

Santana slowly opens her eyes not knowing where she is. she slowly makes out a light above her and a sink in front of her.

"Hey, Wake up! Hey! Santana!" She hears a voice and soon realizes it's quinn's when she sticks her face into hers.

"Hey, rise and shine. How you doing?" Quinn asks as she sits back down in her chair. Santana sees that she is wearing a gray wife beater and a pair of white sweatpants. She looks down at her self and sees a hospital gown.

"Where are we?" She asks weakly.

"Back on earth. We're in Quarintine, Jesse's medical facility."

"Rachel?... B-Brittany?"

"They're fine, everyone else is... fine." Quinn says looking at Santana concerned.

"What's wrong with me?" Santana asks and Quinn hesitates to answer.

"I... I swear to you San, they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world were here, you had the best."

Santana was getting very worried by this survived a cosmic storm, a _deadly _cosmic storm for God's sake, anything was possible really, half her face could be gone for all she knew. She spots a hand mirror on the bedside table.

"Give me that mirror." She says reaching for the mirror, but Quinn is faster.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. They said the shock alone mig-"

"I said give me the Fucking mirror!" Santana snatches the mirror out of Quinn's hand.

"Ok, Santana just, be strong." She slowly moves the mirrior in front of her face and sees that there is nothing wrong with her face.

Nothing.

Fucking Quinn Fabray.

"Unfortunatly, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face." Quinn claps her hands together as she inches her way towards the door. When Santana whips the mirrior at her she bolts out of the room barely missing the mirrior smashing against the tile wall.

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway in the hospital. She knew that Rachel was okay but she just wanted to check up on her again, plus she wanted to do something for Rachel that she knew she loved. Quinn walked through a doorway and Rachel was standing there about to open the door.

"Hey!" They said at the same time as the hugged each other.

"Are you Okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you asked me like 20 times. I'm Okay don't worry, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what happened up there. I don't know what happened. I added the figures again and again and they all add up. Maybe I should have aborted soo-"

"Baby, It was a freak of nature, you couldn't have possibly predicted it, let it go." Quinn reassures her as she notices her girlfriend's hair. "Hey nice do." Quinn said while she pointed at Rachel's hair.

"What?"

"Your hair, look." Quinn guided her to a mirrior on the wall and Rachel saw a white streak in her hair.

"That's weird."

"It looks kind of hot actually. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Am I Okay?" Rachel guesses and Quinn laughs.

"No, not that. I don't know if you noticed but the sickest run of this side of the alps are right outside that window."

"Are you saying?" Quinn Nods. "Babe, you know I would love to but we should see if Brittany and Santana are okay."

"I already did, they're fine. Plus those two could use some quality time alone together anyway, C'mon let's go."

* * *

Santana eventually got up out of bed and went to go check on Brittany. When she got in the room she saw Brittany lying in bed flipping throgh the TV channels.

"Hey" She greets causing Brittany to look at her and smile.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. How about you?"

"Same. Are Rachel and Quinn okay?"

"Quinn's... you know, being Quinn... and I haven't seen Rachel yet, but Quinn said that she was Okay."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, any word from Jesse?" Santana honestly couldn't care less about that prick, but she knew Brittany cared for him and that's all that mattered.

"No, I.." Brittany trailed off as she yawned.

"You should get some sleep, we can talk later if you want, we can talk in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, that'll be nice. About an hour?"

"Yeah. Get some rest, I'll see you later."

"Thanks, see you later." With that Brittany falls asleep and Santana kisses her cheek before she leaves.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel are now up in the air in a helicopter above the mountains. Skiing was always one of Rachel's favorites things to do when they were back in high school. The helicopter hovers over the side of the mountain.

"Alright I think you should stay to the right. The left might give you trouble." Quinn tells Rachel and Rachel just playfully rolls her eyes. "I think we should drop like 10 more feet." Quinn tells the pilot.

"Last one down springs for room service!" Rachel shouts as she jumps down from the helicopter and lands of the mountain and starts to ski down. Quinn just smiles.

"My future wife!" She tells the pilot before putting her goggles on and jumping down from the helicopter and starts to snowboard down the mountain. The race intesifies quickly. Rachel is still in the lead even though Quinn does flips and other tricks to get ahead.

"You're loosing!" Rachel shouts back. Quinn picks up enough speen to catch up with her and pulls up to her side.

"Alright, no more kid stuff! Check this out!" Quinn shouts as she moves ahead of Rachel, but something weird happened.

Quinn caught fire.

She wasn't fully on fire, but some parts of her body where on fire and there was a trail of smoke forming behind her. What was even weirder though was that Quinn didn't even seem to notice.

"You're on Fire!" Rachel shouts at her when she catches up to her.

"Aw, thanks babe. You're pretty good too."

"No, You're ON FIRE! Look!" Rachel tells her and Quinn looks down and sees that she was right, she was on fire. She began to panic and lost control of the snowboard causing Rachel to tumble over and fall. Quinn was about to go back but her eyes widened in shock when she saw that she was going full speed toward a cliff.

Quinn screamed as loud as she could as she quickly decended toward the ground below, she thought for sure that this was it. She would have rather died in space and have a badass reputation then be the idiot who lost control of her snowboard. Her last thought however was Rachel and that she might not be able to have the chance to just see her and hold her again.

Instead of the 'splat' that she thought would have happened, she was fully engulfed in flames and flew at full speed to a small pile of snow ahead.

* * *

Rachel was lying on the snow covered ground. A million thoughts were racing through her mind at this point, like how in the fuck did her girlfriend just suddenly combust into flames. She heard a loud scream and she cringed at the sound before she heard a _'fwoosh' _like sound and a 'Woah!' that was emmited from Quinn and she quickly decided that she wanted to go see if Quinn was ok.

She sat up but quickly found that out that something was off. She looked behind her and went wide eyed when she saw her arm was stretched out a good six feet more than it was supposed to be. She quickly thought of pulling it back and sure enough like rubber it moved back into place. She had to see if this was real or just her imagination. She stood up and reached out to her ski that was about ten feet in front of her and just like last time her arm extended and she grabbed the ski before pulling it back. She tried it again and the same thing happened.

_'I'll figure this out later, first Quinn.' _She thought as she started to ski towards Quinn's location.

* * *

Rachel pulled upt to see Quinn in the snow, like literaly _in _the snow. Quinn was in a pool of hot bubbling water, which made it look like a hot tub, and was naked but the water came right above her breasts so you couldn't see anything. Rachel pulled her goggles over her head to get a better look.

Quinn was shocked to say the least. She quickly looked between herself, behind her, and at Rachel as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Care to join me?" Quinn asked shocked and Rachel weighed her options. She decided that she needed to get her mind off of what just happened, so she dropped her skis and decided to join her girlfriend.

* * *

An hour later, Santana and Brittany had met in the hospital's cafeteria. They had gotten a bottle of wine to share and some small snacks, but neither of them were really paying attention to them because they were emersed ib eachother. After a while of talking and laughing, Santana decided to talk about some serious things.

"So... How's Jesse?" She asked.

"Last time I checked he was ok. He wasn't hospitalized like we were."

"Why not? We were all in the station when the cloud hit." Santana secretly wanted him to be in a hospital bed, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"He was behind the sheilds, we weren't."

"Why weren't you behind the sheild?"

"I went to go help you three."

"You... You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Like it or not Santana I care about you, more than you know."

"Why me? I would have been fine. I thought you would have went for Quinn or Rachel."

"I went for them too but to be honest, you were the first person who crossed my mind." Santana was touched, she really was, but she thought that she wasn't that valuable that someone like Brittany put her life in danger for someone like Santana.

"You shouldn't have put your life at risk for me Britt." Santana said looking down.

"Well, I did. And you know what I'm glad I did it and I would do it all over again. You know It's nice to be wanted, to be seen and heard. I don't feel like that when Jesse is around. Look at me." Brittany said, but little did she know that she was invisible and that all you could see was her clothes.

"I can't" was all Santana could say as she stared into what she thought was Brittany's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Britt, look at your hands!" Brittany did what she was told and she gasped when she couldn't see her hands. She focused on becoming visible again and she did after a while of concentrating very hard.

"We have to go find Rachel." Santana said as she stood up and pushed her chair out with, what she thought, was little force, but the chair flew to other side of the room and broke when it hit the god no one else was in the room.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Brittany asks.

"I.. I have no idea. Now wer really have to go find Rachel. C'mon." The two got up and headed towards the door. Before they could get to the door though, Rachel and a almost naked Quinn came bursting in the room.

"You guys are never going to believe what just happened to me!" Quinn tells Santana and Brittany but all they do is stare in response. "What?" The look down and saw that Quinn was only wearing Rachel's coat and snow pants that were turned into short shorts due to the fire that was Quinn.

"Okay, well, I can explain this!"

* * *

**Whether or not you want to consider this a cliffhanger is up to you. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or saturday, depending upon how tired (or lazy) I am when I get home from school tomorrow.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Bridge Disaster

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Don't get mad at me, I was sick on Friday and all weekend and I had the PSAT this week so I'm sorry if I dissapointed you. I'm also on a writing spree tonight because I'm not going to sleep. I saw 'Sinister' so...yeah.**

**Once again thank you guys sooo much for the reviews and favorites! I can't thank you enough.**

**I realize that Rachel was OOC last chapter, but I figured that if you survived a deadly cosmic storm, you gotta be grateful and live life to the fullest, ya know? Also I really liked the snowboard scene in the movie that's why I kept it in there.**

**In Case you are wondering why this seems to be only tied to the first movie so far, don't worry. I only kept it that way at first so I could get their powers developed, it will start to stray a little bit away from the movie and I will add some moments from the cartoon and some elements from the second movie as well.**

**Also I was rereading the last chapter and I noticed that half of a sentence was missing. It was supposed to say: "the chair broke when it hit the wall, thank god they were the only ones in the cafeteria."**

**Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"It has to be the cloud! It's fudementally altered our DNA!" Brittany says as the all sat down at the table in the cafeteria.

"Look, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before we make that le-" Rachel starts but Quinn interrupts her.

"Woah! Guys, look at this!" The all look over to Quinn and see a flame over her thumb. *Snap* She snaps her fingers and the flame goes away, *Snap* The flame comes back, *Snap* It goes away again. Brittany flinches in shock and knocks the bottle of wine off of the table, and Rachel stretches to catch it and the other three stare in shock as she retracts it.

"That's gross." Quinn says after a minute. "I mean don't get me wrong, that will be so useful in bed, but seriously, do we all agree that's disgusting?"

"Alright, the cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Rachel says. "What happened to you two?"

"I turned invisible and Santana smashed a chair without trying."

"Nice!" Quinn says holding her fist out to Santana, who dosen't reply.

"So, what do we do now?" Santana asks as Jesse walks in the room.

"What's going on here?" He asks walking closer to the girls.

"Jesse, are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes that's all. Are you guys okay?"

"Umm, we've had some sort of... reaction to the cloud."

"We all have different symptoms." Rachel finishes for Brittany.

"Symptoms?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. We should actually get going." Rachel says as the four get up to leave.

* * *

"So we have Stretch, Matchstick, Invisigirl, and, well, me. Did I miss anything?" Santana says as the four move down the hallway of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks.

"First, we have to get you some clothes because I can't focus on anything with you dressed like that. Then we're going back to the Baxter Building." Rachel says.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"I would like to know how bad the damage is."

"Damage? Baby we have superpowers! How awesome is that?" Quinn called out from the bathroom as she put clothes on that she got from the hospital room.

"It's not awesome, Our lives could be in danger." Brittany says. Quinn comes out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a wife beater. The four headed out the doors of the hospital. They used one of Jesse's cars that was at the hospital to get back to New York.

* * *

The drive was awkward to say the least, not that they were mad at eachother or anything, they were all just trying to figure out what was going on with them. The only one who seemed kind of happy about this was Quinn because even though she was a cool chick on the outside, on the inside she was a nerd especially when it came to superheroes and the only ones who knew that were Rachel and Brittany.

They approched the Brooklyn Bridge and they came to a complete stop. They saw many passengers out on the bridge and they too thought to investigate. The four got out of the car and pushed their way through the crowd to see what was going on. When they got to the front they were only met with a few cops telling them to back up and get back in their cars. They saw a view of what looked like a smashed truck on the side of the bridge, many flipped and damaged cars, a few propane tanks scatered and several injured civillians. The four moved back but didn't plan on getting back in the car. Rachel then got an idea and turned to Brittany.

"We're not gonna get through these people."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you could!"

"What!?"

"You said you turned invisible before right?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident. I don't think I can do it again."

"Yes you can! Just focus."

"Ok, I'll try." With that Brittany closed her eyes and focused. She slowly started to turn invisible, making the other bystanders gasp.

"Britt, your clothes. Lose them." Rachel whisper shouts.

"Oh, Right." Brittany then begins to remove her clothes.

"This is so wrong." Quinn mumbles as she looks away.

Brittany starts to reapear as she is about to remove her bra, this causes the bystanders to gasp even louder and some of the guys in the back whistle.

"Oh, no." Quinn says turning around. Rachel just looks down while Santana just stares. Brittany realizes and covers herself quickly, luckily she didn't remove her bra yet.

"Wow, you've been working out." Santana says.

"Shut up!" Brittany shouts and the turns to Rachel, who is still looking down. "Any more great ideas?! Whdon't you strip down and have a hundrend people stare at you!" Brittany yells at her. As she's yelling she starts to turn invisible again.

"Britt!" Santana says.

"What!?" Santana nods her head down telling her that she is invisible again. Rschel looks up and Quinn turns back around to look at her "Oh" Brittany says as she drops her jacket and starts to remove her clothes again.

"I'm gonna need therapy." Quinn says as she looks away again. Rachel just laughs as Brittany finishes removing her clothes.

"Hey, c'mon let's get out of here." Rachel says to Quinn and Quinn picks up Brittany's clothes."

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" Brittany pushes her way through the crowd and the cops are too distracted to see Rachel, Quinn, and Santana sneek by.

When they all meet on the other side of the cops Quinn gives a still invisible Brittany her clothes as a fire truck speeds toward the scene.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." Brittany tells Rachel when she gets all of her clothes back on.

"We got through, didn't we? Just c'mon." Rachel says as the four run foward to see what they were dealing with. The four scatter to see if they could help in anyway.

"Mom! Mom!" Quinn looks over to see a girl standing by a buch of propane tanks searching for her mother. Suddenly one of the fires from one of the wrecked cars sets the propane tank off causing a chain reaction and the other propane tanks explode. Quinn acts fast and jumps over a car to get over to the girl and uses her body to shield the girl. When the explotion moves thier way, Quinn isn't affected by the fire.

Santana is further ahead when the propane tanks explode. She looks over and ducks just in time for a car to flip over her head and suprisingly, she isn't affected by the fires either.

The Fire truck is speeding toward the scene when the exlposion approches it. The driver turns the truck in an effort to turn away but it causes the back of the truck to smash through the side of the bridge and the fire fighters on the outside ducks to avoid debris until the truck comes to a sudden stop and one of the fighters loses his balance and falls. He grabs onto the edge to avoid falling into the river.

Brittany is standing near another set of propane tanks when they explode. She puts her arms up and a blue force field emits from her body and encases the explosion protecting herself and the witnesses above. She pushes on the field causing the explotion to dissapear. Brittany doubles over in exhaustion.

"Stay here, Ok." Quinn tells the girl as she runs over to the truck.

Several fire fighters begin to climb outside of the truck to save the fighter that is hanging for his life. The truck then begins to tip over and starts falling off the edge. Santana then decides to do something brave, stupid but brave nonetheless. She runs over to the truck and grabs the edge.

She, along with many others, is suprised that thetruck stopped moving. She pulled on the truck and it begins to move downward. When it gets to ground level she tries to pull the truck back on the bridge, but that proves to be more difficult.

The fire fighter that is hanging decides that he can't hold on any longer and slips off the truck. He begins to plummet downward until suddenly, he comes to a complete stop before he hits the water.

"I got you!" He looks up and sees that Rachel has extended herself downward in order to catch him. She pulls him up and Santana manages to pull the truck back on the bridge. When she does she collapses in the middle of the street.

The four gather in one spot only to be met by a massive amount of applause from fire fighters, police officer, and citizens, and supprisingly news reporters (When did they get there?) alike.

* * *

When the quartet got back to the Baxter Building, they were greeted like celebrities, and of course Quinn milked it for as long as she could. Rachel walked past her with Santana and Brittany. All Rachel had to do was extend her arm to pull Quinn inside.

They all walked in the building and were greeted by the mailman. "Welcome back to the Baxter Building Dr. Berry! I have the usual for you." He handed Rachel a bunch of envolopes, mostly bills and final notices.

"Thanks." She told the mailman as he walked away. They all got in the elevator and rode up to Rachel's floor.

"We should stay here to see the extent of our changes, and figure out to reverse them." Rachel says as they walk into her lab.

"Woah." Brittany says.

"Believe it or not, we live here." Quinn says walking in.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asks Santana and Brittany.

"I don't know Rach, I think you might be bringing you're work home with you." Brittany says still suprised at what she's seeing. Rachel just laughs.

"C'mon. Let me show you two where you'll be staying."

* * *

**SEX! Now that I have you're attention, don't stop because this is very important. Obviously Santana isn't a 'Thing' so I'm not going to call her The Thing. So If you have any ideas of what her superhero name should be PLEASE let me know, 'cause I have no clue. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! And I'm serious about the name thing.**


	5. Code Names

Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Sorry about the last update I just had to get that out there before even MORE rumors were spread. Sorry I took a while to update an actual chapter.**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

"We should totally have names, like code names." Quinn says. The four are currently in the common room of Rachel and Quinn's apartment watching TV.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"'Cause we are kind of like a team now, so we should have code names."

"Wait, who said we were a team?" Brittany adds and Quinn sighs.

"Look, whether you like it or not, we have these extraordinary powers now and I don't think that we should just sit here on our asses and pretend like they don't exist. No body died on that bridge today, but if we weren't there, a lot have people could have. And if I remember correctly, about 20 minutes ago there was a piece on the news about us on the bridge. They're calling us The Fantastic Four, we can't just ignore that."

"She's right." Rachel says after a few moments and Santana makes a whipping sound. "No I'm serious, we can't just pretend like it's nothing. But we can't do this right away, we just found out about these powers and if we are going to go around saving people or whatever, we have to know what we're dealing with."

"So we are really gonna do this?" Santana asks.

"Why, you got something better to do?" Quinn asks with a smirk on her face. Santana ignored her.

"What are we gonna do? Rachel will build a Batmobile and we'll just patrol the streets, this is kind of insane."

"No Batmoblie, but New York isn't the nicest place in the world and God knows that the police can use some backup." Brittany joins in the conversation

"We've got nothing to lose." Quinn says.

"Umm Yeah we do, our lives for instance." Santana says. Quinn goes into the kitchen without another word. She takes a fork out of the drawer and goes back over to Santana.

"Wait. What are yo-" Quinn drives the fork into Santana's hand and the fork bends backwards and Santana's hand doesn't have a mark.

"I think you'll be just fine." Quinn says sitting back down next to Rachel. "So are you in or not?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, but we aren't going to do this yet. It can take a while, just until we have everything under control. We can't go out like this yet." Rachel says.

"Fine, but can we at least do the code names now?" Quinn asks.

"Sure babe, you have anything in mind?"

"How about Human Torch?" Quinn says.

"Fits you." Santana says. "How about you Britt anything in mind?"

"I like Invisible Woman, you know keep it simple. What about you?" Brittany asks Santana.

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it." Santana says honestly.

"Wait, what about that nickname that you called yourself back in highschool?" Rachel asks.

"Snix?"

"Yeah Snix, wasn't Snix like your badass side?"

"Yeah, I like Snix I can go with that. Everyone that we went to highschool with will know who I am though."

"So? We're not really gonna keep secret identities here." Quinn mentions. "What about you babe?"

"Well the news kind of dubbed me Ms. Fantastic so I'll just go with that."

"You are Fantastic baby." Quinn says and leans in to kiss Rachel.

"Get a room." Santana and Brittany mumble.

* * *

Brittany is standing in her room and currently unpacking the rest of her clothes when Jesse walks in.

"Oh, hi Jesse."

"Hey Brittany, how are you holding up? I saw you on the news. You should really let some doctors look at you."

"Umm, thank you Jesse, but I'm fine."

"Just come back with me. I can take care of you."

"Really Jesse I'm fine, and I think that I should stay here with my sister."

"Quinn is a big girl she'll be fine."

"I think she said no, St. James." Santana said walking into the room.

"Oh hello Santana, how are you holding up?" Jesse asked trying to be civil, well not really he just wanted Brittany to see that he could be the 'bigger man'.

"Been better, scarface."

"Funny. Well let me know if you need anything, we're all in this together now." Jesse says to the two and walks out. Santana walks up to Brittany.

"Hey, are you okay?" Santana asks.

"I seem to be hearing that question a lot lately." Brittany mumbles and Santana laughs nervously.

"Seriously though, how is everything?" Brittany sighs

"I'm not sure. Everything is changing so fast."

"I know. But you are a very strong woman Brittany, you're gonna get through this. Plus you got me, stretch and matchstick to help you out."

"I know, thanks, it's sometimes I feel like I'm falling too fast to save." Santana puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"You'll always be worth saving." With that she walks out.

* * *

Rachel is sitting at her desk working when Quinn walks in and sneaks up behind her, covering Rachel's eyes.

"Guess who." Quinn says.

"Judging by the tempature, I'm guessing the sun." Rachel says while giggeling and Quinn pulls her hand away like she burned her, because, well, she did.

"Shit! I'm sorry Rach."

"Don't worry about it, Torch." Rachel winks.

"I guess I don't have this as under control as I thought I did, huh?"

"You'll learn, but until you do, no sex."

"What!? You gotta be kidding!"

"Geez relax, you know I'm kidding."

"Good because we have to add superpower sex to our kink list."

"We don't have a kink list."

"First item on our kink list: superpower sex." They both laugh. "What are you working on?"

"Well I was just testing our suits and found that they were effected like we were."

"So if we go through with being superheroes, this is our uniform?"

"You guessed it."

"This is kind of insane you know."

"Oh yeah, I know trust me. But you were right it's better than sitting here and doing nothing with them. Plus I looked into getting rid of them and the only possible outcome is, well, dying."

"Now, dying, that's bad right?"

"Yeah, you know I couldn't live without you." Quinn smiles and kisses Rachel.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too." Rachel tosses Quinn her suit. "Here, try it on." Quinn went to try it on and came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, what's this?" Quinn pointed to a '4' symbol in the upper right hand corner of the suit.

"Every team needs a symbol right? I learned that from you." Quinn runs over and hugs Rachel.

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason!" Rachel glares at Quinn. "Kidding! You know I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Short but it's better than nothing. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fantastic Girlfriends

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a long time guys. I had major writers block because I'm not exactly following the plot of the movie anymore. Also school and shit like that, so again I'm sorry.**

**I feel like I should make a shrine to all the favs and followers in this story (Or put a picture of you guys in my locker like kitty does for quinn HAHA) Thats not creepy or anything. But seriously thank you guys for the support!**

**_Z_**_**eLuNatic22**: I haven't really thought about having a Pucktana or Samtana bromance, but now that you mention it, it sounds interesting and I'm willing to try it but I have to find a way to fit it in so I make no promises, but I am DEFINANTLY Interested (heads up though if I do that it will probably be Pucktana) Thanks for the Input!_

**No, I don't own anything, but I know you all wish I did! (Nah, you'll probably all want everything to yourselves, not that I blame you.)**

* * *

"Ok, what are these things?" Santana asks while holding up a blue jumpsuit.

"Remember the suits that you _loved _sooo much?" Rachel asks sarcastically.

"Oh god. Yeah, what about them?"

"Well these suits were affected like us so they can change like us. Becoming invisible, being indestructable, changing size on demand, or remaining impervious to flame."

"Ok, So what's with the '4' symbol?" Brittany asks.

"Well for now we will only wear them while we figure out the extent of out powers." Rachel answered. "But later use it as like a uniform or something. You know if we're going through with this superhero thing."

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Santana asks.

"In about a half hour, meet me up to the lab and we can start testing. Make sure you wear these, it'll make things a lot easier."

* * *

After the meeting with Rachel, Santana decided that she would put on the suit, since she had to put it on anyway. Once she felt comfortable enough to walk around and stuff, she decided that she would talk to Brittany to pass the time.

Santana walked up to Brittany's door only to see Brittany with her suit on, checking herself out in the mirror. Santana wasn't gonna lie, she looked hot!

"Holy shit." Santana muttered under her breath, unfortunatly for her Brittany heard.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Santana asks cooly.

"Uhh, nevermind. So, how do I look?"

"Wow, well, You look...fantastic."

"Thanks, you look great too."

"Not as good as you, but I'll take it." Santana said with a smile and Brittany chuckuled

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that we don't have to be up to the lab for another 15 minutes, so maybe we should talk. You know that we never really finished talking at the hospital, and I really like talking to you." Santana says while sitting on Brittany's bed, and Brittany sat next to her.

"I like talking to you too. So, what do you wanna talk about."

"I was actually curious about something."

"Ok, shoot."

"What's the deal with you and Jesse, are you two like together or.." Santana asks and Brittany looks kind of uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have as-"

"No, no it's fine. I actually want to tell you something."

"Oh, ok."

"But, you have to promise that you won't tell Quinn or Rachel."

"Why..."

"Well, even though Quinn is my _little_ sister, she is super protective over me, and Rachel will probably be by her side because she's like a sister to me too. Just promise."

"Alright, I promise, So what's up?"

"Jesse proposed to me." Brittany confessed and Santana's heart dropped.

"O-oh. So you t-two are together."

"That's the thing, we aren't! I thought that it was just stupid flirting and I just played along, you know to keep my job, but he thought it was more than that apparantly."

"Wow. So you said no, right."

"I was going to, but he never offically asked me. He pulled out a ring but Rachel interuppted us before he got the chance to ask."

"Way to go Rachel!"

"Yeah, she's a lifesaver."

"You know, she told me that she feels terrible about the accident. I think that she's going through with this superhero thing because she wants to see something good come out of the bad."

"She knows that it wasn't her fault though, right?"

"She might, but a part of her can't help but feel guilty."

"Yeah." The two sit there quietly for a while.

"I want to"

"I gotta" The two said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"You go first." Santana said.

"Ok. I just want to say, that I like you Santana. A lot. Like in more than a friend way."

"Oh my God."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I mean I get it if you don't feel the same way, we can only be fri-"

Brittany was cut off by Santana kissing her hard on the lips. Brittany was shocked at first, but then started to kiss back. Brittany had laid back on the bed and the kiss slowly started to turn into a steamy makeout session. Tougnes were starting to be used and small moans were being emitted.

There was a knock at the door but neither of them heard it.

"Hey, you guys we should probably get up to th- Oh Dude! That's my sister! Lay off a little!" The two broke apart and looked up to see Quinn standing at the door with her uniform on.

"Way to kill the moment flame brain."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to the lab, and try not to devour my sister in the process." Brittany and Santana walked out of the room and Quinn started to follow but she pulled Santana to the side.

"So, you finally grew a pair." Quinn said excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, I didn't really ask her out yet."

"Then what the hell was that that I just walked in on? 'Cause I'm %90 sure that if I didn't walk in, you two would be making lady babies right now."

"She told me that she liked me and then I kissed her and things just got carried away from there."

"Yeah, no kidding. You're gonna ask her out right?"

"Yeah, I really want to. Maybe after the testing I will."

"You should. Just don't hurt her, 'cause if you do I'm not afraid to burn your ass."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good answer. Alright let's go."

* * *

The testing went well. They found out that Rachel can stretch unimaginable lengths, Brittany's force fields can be used as a force as well as protection, Santana can withstand multiple gunshots and burns and can lift about 3 tons, and Quinn can heat up as hot as 6,000 degrees, which Rachel told Quinn that it was super nova and that she had the potential to kill herself as well as the entire city.

Santana ran up to Brittay as she was heading back downstairs.

"Hey Britt! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey San, what's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"San, I'm exhausted right now, I don't think I could do anymore making out." Santana laughed.

"Oh no, it's not that. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend and maybe go out on a date sometime." Santana finished and instead of actually replying, Brittany just kissed Santana on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, so yeah it's a yes."

"That's awesome." Brittany laughed.

* * *

"Hey, I think that Santana finally grew a pair and asked Brittany out." Quinn said as she walked into Rachel's room only to find Rachel asleep at her computer "Hey Rach, baby wake up." Quinn gently shook Rachel and Rachel picked her head up. Quinn laughed when she saw that half of Rachel's face was deformed and took the shape of the keyboard before it slowly started to go back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need a good distraction."

"Distraction from what?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked at her for a moment before looking back to the computer.

"It doesn't matter."

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Rach, you were my girlfriend for six years and I knew you eight. I think I know when something is bothering you." Quinn says and Rachel sighs.

"I ruined the lives of four people." Rachel whispers but Quinn heard her and sighs.

"Rach, look at me." Rachel looks in Quinn's eyes. "You did nothing wrong, remember that. It wasn't your fault please remember that."

"I know that the storm wasn't my fault. It was my fault that we were up there."

"You were just doing what you needed to, and you didn't force any of us to go. We're in this together."

"I just don't want you to realize that you'll never be the same again, blame me, and then leave me." Rachel said while tearing up and Quinn kisses her gently on the lips."

"Rachel Berry, I love you no matter what. Please don't ever doubt that. I don't care if you grow three extra heads, I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me Berry."

"You always have a way with words."

"It's what I do best." Rachel laughs at Quinn's statement.

"I love you so much."

"I love you two, how about we get some sleep." The couple crawl into the bed and spoon, Quinn being the big spoon."Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too, Goodnight matchstick."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	7. Jesse Returns

Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**So I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all of the reviews, favorites, and follows that I have received so far for this story. It really means a lot so I just wanted to thank you for that.**

**This story has actually been nominated for an award her on under the Glee Awards forum in the best Brittana category. I want to thank PearlyAriFan specifically for nominating me, you're awesome it means a lot!**

**So now onward with the show!**

**In case you didn't know, I own nothing. I'll tell you when I do.**

* * *

Ever since the accident, Jesse has been having symptoms, but different from the girls. Since he didn't get directly hit by cosmic radiation, he didn't get the powers that the girls did. At first it had just been a few cuts and scratches, but those cuts and scratches became larger each day. The weirdest part however was that instead of blood and whatever is usually inside a normal cut, they had some kind of metal inside, which started to worry him deeply.

"So what's the prognosis?" Jesse asks his doctor.

"Your tissue, your organs, your entire biophysical structure is changing. Every system is still functioning somehow." The doctor explains.

"And it's changing into?" Jesse asks.

"I don't really know. Some kind of organic metallic alloy. Stronger that titanium or carbon steel, harder than diamonds." The doctor says as he removes the scanner from Jesse's arm. His arm revealed metal from where the scanner had been.

"Like the shields Rachel said would protect us." Jesse tells himself as he grazes the metal on his arm. "How long?"

"At this rate, the infection could be complete in two, maybe three weeks."

"What do you mean complete?"

"I wish I could tell you. I can't pretend to know what we're dealing with here. I'll have to notify the C.D.C."

"What?"

"Center for Disease Control."

"I know what it is."

"If this thing is contagious, we may have a serious problem on our hands. I'm talking about an epidemic here." The doctor finishes explaining and Jesse lets out a frustrated laugh.

"Look at me. I have a life and the face of a billion dollar company. We have to keep this confidential." Jesse says as he walks towards the doctor.

"Jesse, this disease is progressive, degenerative. I have to notify someon-" The doctor is cut off when Jesse grabs his throat, choking him, and lifting him up thanks to his new found strength.

"That's terrible news." Jesse squeezes tighter on the doctor's throat and throws him hard to the side. The doctor hits the glass wall with the x-rays of Jesse's arm on them, shattering the glass and falling to the ground. Dead. Jesse hadn't meant to kill him, he just wanted to get his point across. He looks remotely guilty for a second before shrugging it off and walks over to grab his coat.

"I think I'll get a second opinion."

* * *

Jesse walks into Rachel and Quinn's, and he guesses Brittany and Santana's now too much to his dismay, in the Baxter Building. He tries to make a B-line for Rachel before he sees Brittany and begins to walk towards her.

"Hey Britt." Jesse says with a smile.

"Oh, Hi Jesse. What are you doing here?" Brittany asks not wanting to have to deal with Jesse right now.

"Can't I just drop by and say hi? I wanted to know how my favorite girl was doing?" Jesse leaned down to kiss her but Brittany pushed him away, hard."

"Jesse, stop! I was never, you're girlfriend! I don't even remotely like you! I was only playing along with my little flirting game to keep my job. You never asked me out or anything, and I don't know what you were thinking when you proposed to me. Fucking _proposed _Jesse! Did you really think that I would say yes? Why because you're rich? Because we were in space and in a romantic atmosphere?"

"So you admit it was romantic?" Jesse said, totally missing the point.

"Oh my God! Just shut up!" Brittany finally had enough and just shouted at the top of her lungs. She also unintentionally set off her force field, hitting Jesse and sending him flying back in the air several feet. He hit the ground and his body made a clanking sound. Jesse got up and angrily walked towards Brittany.

"You little-" Jesse was thrown back again by Brittany's force field, this time being completely intentional. "THAT'S IT!" Jesse started to angrily sprint towards Brittany. The lights started to flicker on and off, unknowingly caused by Jesse, so Brittany didn't see him until she heard Santana.

"HEY!" Santana shouted as she ran towards Jesse and hit him hard square in the jaw making him fly across the room again. "What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole!?" Santana said walking towards Brittany to see if she was ok.

"Stay out of this Lopez!" Jesse shouted and turned to Brittany "You may not have liked me Brittany, but I loved you! Who's gonna love you like I do, huh?" Jesse shouted.

"Santana will!" Brittany said before Santana had the chance to volunteer herself.

"Lezpez!? Why do you think she could ever love you?"

"Because _I'm_ in love with her!" Brittany shouted and Santana can't help the smile spreading across her face when she heard Brittany say it for the first time, and hopefully not the last.

"You don't mean that Brittany!"

"Yes I do! I love her! I Love Her! I! LOVE! HER! Santana is twenty times the person that you will ever be St. James!" Brittany finishes and Jesse angrily turns towards Santana and runs towards her and threw his fist up to hit her, but before he could a fist appeared from seemingly nowhere, hitting Jesse in the face before grabbing his collar and dragging him towards the source of the fist, Rachel.

"Maybe you should leave Jesse." Rachel says as calmly as she can possibly manage.

"YOU! You caused all of this! This all of you're fault, you stupid little bitch!" Jesse cocks his fist up again to hit Rachel.

"Get the fuck away from her you asshole!" A new voice shouts and before Jesse can register it, angry bursts of flames hit him repeatedly in the face. Normally Rachel would stop Quinn from acting violently but right now she knew Jesse deserved every second.

"Ok, Fantastic Freaks! This isn't the end. You haven't seen the last of me Brittany. You think you love Santana now, but when you come to your senses call me." Jesse winked and Quinn through another flame towards Jesse's now half metallic face. Quinn walks towards Jesse.

"Come near my sister again metal face, and it will be the last thing you do." Quinn spits menacingly as she sparked a fire behind her eyes, causing her eyes to turn into a fire like color

"Whatever, your all talk Fabray, and pay you're damn electric bill Berry!" Jesse spat before he angrily stormed out.

In the elevator, Jesse started to smooth out his suit and cradled his metallic jaw in pain where both Santana and Rachel punched him. Jesse's anger started to build up before he punched the elevator leaving a dent in it. Jesse pulled his fist back to see that his knuckles where now metallic.

* * *

"So you love me huh?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know that that wasn't really clear." Brittany said sarcastically and Santana laughed.

"Good, because I love you too." Santana said and kissed Brittany, who kissed back.

"Oh God, get a room!" Quinn said after two minutes of Brittany and Santana kissing. Quinn turned to Rachel. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better. You were really bad ass out there, I saw you crack Jesse in the jaw."

"I have my moments."

"I gotta say it was kinda hot."

"Well, I thought that you were really hot actually, In both aspects." They both laughed before kissing each other.

"We need to get a room?" Brittany asks.

* * *

**I realize that this seemed like kind of a last chapter kind of thing, but trust me there is a lot more to go.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. The Fantasticar

Chapter 10

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**P.S Do you like the cover art? **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It's been a little over a month since the incident with Jesse. Nothing really spectacular has happened and the four were started to get really bored, but Rachel knew that they couldn't go out without being totally under control.

It's morning and Brittany, Santana and Rachel are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Brittany and Santana are just talking and laughing while Rachel is doing some work, wondering where Quinn is.

"Alright I'm here. I'm gonna make this quick, I got a lot of places to go today." Quinn said walking to the counter, taking Santana's juice in the process. "Oh wait, Ha, I don't go anywhere."

"Quinn, It's imperative for us to stay inside for the foreseeable future." Rachel said looking at Quinn. Honestly, Rachel wanted to leave the building too, and she's sure that Santana and Brittany want to go on a date, but she has to make sure that they have everything under control. She didn't want Quinn to light the city on fire, or Santana to break Times Square in half or something.

"I know Rach, but when you said that last time my brain hurt a week." Quinn said as she got her breakfast together.

"Quinn, it's too dangerous for you to be outside." Brittany said.

"You've been saying that for years." Quinn replied.

"Look, you guys, I want to leave this apartment just as much as the rest of you do, but there is some precautions we have to take. Only a few more tests and then we can go out, alright?" Rachel said and the three nodded. "The thing is that our powers are evolving."

"I know, I Know! I'm so close to flying you guys, I can taste it." Quinn says while throwing a napkin on the table, but lighting it on fire in the process. Brittany scoffed at her sisters comment.

"You can't fly."

"Yet."

"Quinn can you put that napkin out?" Rachel asked without even looking at Quinn, she just heard the flames in the background.

" Oh Shit." Quinn muttered as she put the napkin out with her bare hands.

"So, what happens now, stretch?" Santana asked.

"Well, right now I'm working on something in the lab, you guys can just hang out until the next test."

"Aye aye captain." Quinn said as she walked over to the TV and Rachel went over to the lab.

* * *

It's been about two hours and there was no sign of Rachel. Quinn was getting bored. She was watching the X games but there's only so much of that a person can take. She figured that Brittany and Santana were in one of their rooms, probably making out or having sex or something...

_Ew, Ews, EW! That's you sister for God Sakes! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Quinn!" _She thought to herself.

She was getting curious as to what Rachel was doing in the lab, and she was missing her girlfriend's warm embrace. Not as warm as Quinn's obviously, but... you get the point.

She walked down to Rachel's lab and stood there, not making her presence know to the elastic girl. She saw something under a big tarp and Rachel sitting at her desk, typing something really fast on her computer.

"Hey." Quinn said walking towards Rachel. Rachel snapped her head to Quinn in shock.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel turned her attention back to her computer.

"What? I can't check up on my amazing girlfriend?" Quinn walked up next to Rachel.

"No, it's not that, I'm just working on a little surprise."

"Surprise, huh? Is that what;s under the tarp?"

"Maybe."

"What? Is it a new sex toy I don't know about?" Quinn joked and Rachel giggled.

"You wish." Quinn laughed.

"No, but seriously, is it fun or something science-y?"

"A little bit of both." Quinn started to lift up the tarp. "Uh Uh." Rachel said without looking at Quinn and Quinn immediately dropped the tarp.

"Come on babe, please? You've been working on this for months and I want to know!" Quinn got on her knees next to Rachel. "Please?" Rachel sighed.

"Get up, you look ridiculous. I'll show you, but don't tell Santana and Brittany, OK?" Quinn smiled and nodded as she got to her feet.

"Don't worry, they're probably too busy having sex or something." Quinn said and Rachel just stared blankly at her.

"I really didn't need to know that babe."

"Right, sorry." Quinn apologized as Rachel put grabbed the tarp."Question. Are you ready to be mind blown?"

"You know it!" Quinn said.

"Remember, it's not finished yet." Rachel said as she pulled the tarp off. Quinn stared at it with wide eyes, for before her was a hovercraft like thing, that had four seats and their team insignia on the front.

"Whoa, Rach!" Quinn gaped and Rachel laughed.

"You like it?" Rachel asked.

"Like it? I LOVE it! This is by far the coolest thing you have ever done." Quinn said while pulling her girlfriend in for a hug. "Hemi?"

"Of course!" Rachel said.

"So, when are we gonna use this?" Quinn asked, excited, as she let go of her girlfriend.

"Whoa! Slow down there! We're not even up to waling outside yet. We'll use it when we need it and we don't need it yet."

"Oh, I think we do." Quinn said while walking towards the car.

"Oh, no you don't." Rachel said and grabbed Quinn's wrist, pulling her back. "How about we go watch some TV and cuddle on the couch, I know how you love that."

"I do love that." Quinn put her arm around Rachel.

"Besides I need a break." Rachel said as the two began to walk downstairs.

"Hey, do you have a name for that thing yet?"

"No, why?"

"I think we should name it."

"Well, what Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, you know how great I am at naming things."

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn thought for a second.

"The Fantasticar." Quinn said and Rachel let the name sink in.

"I like it."

* * *

**This was meant to be more of a filler chapter. More Brittana and more action next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
